


Delicate

by wizardinblack



Series: Sugar Daddy [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardinblack/pseuds/wizardinblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bertholdt was used to Erwin buying him clothes, but sometimes he got a little ahead of himself."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicate

**Author's Note:**

> Anon on tumblr requested this installment of the sugardaddy!Erwin series be about Erwin teasing Bertholdt's sensitive nipples while he's wearing a maid outfit, so here it is!

Bertholdt was used to Erwin buying him clothes, but sometimes the older man got a little ahead of himself. Sometimes he would buy ridiculously fancy things, so expensive that Bertholdt would be afraid to wear them, sometimes he bought things that were way too flashy, things that Bertholdt didn’t feel comfortable in, and then there were times like this.

Bertholdt held up the thin tiny outfit, which was really just a piece of fabric with a couple of ribbons, in his hand, and then looked to Erwin with a silent question.

Erwin gives him an encouraging look, “well, why don’ you try it on?”

Bertholdt looked back at the piece of clothing in his hand and blushed furiously. It wouldn’t be the first time Erwin came home with some frilly outfit for him to wear, but it didn’t prevent Bertholdt from feeling any less embarrassed. The first time was mortifying just in the fact that it was a surprise and Bertholdt didn’t know he could look ‘sexy’ in a pink lacey panties but Erwin had told him otherwise.

This time he came home with a maid costume, if it could even be called that. It was a small dress made out of sheer black fabric and had a lacey white trim on the edges and ribbons across the front in a mock corset fashion. There was a little apron sewn into the front of the skirt part and it was clear it was made for a woman because it had triangular cups for the breast that tied in the back of the neck with a thin string, leaving the back of the dress open.

“Go on, I spent all afternoon picking it out for you. The woman at the shop said it was very high-end. Not cheap in the least,” Erwin smiles at him sweetly and Bertholdt blushes even deeper, ducking his head and heading into the bedroom.

It takes him a few minutes to get the outfit on and it feels a little odd. He ties the string behind his neck tight so the part meant to hold breasts is taut against his skin. The skirt is short against his long legs, only reaching far enough to just barely cover his penis, which hung free between his legs since the outfit didn’t come with underwear. The sheer fabric felt interesting on his skin, sort of like a tickling sensation, and it was cold, not only from the thinness of it but also because the back was open and the skirt was flowing enough to leave him exposed to the cool air. Already he could feel his nipples perk up from the cold and he instinctively crossed his arms over his chest.

When he leaves the bedroom Erwin is sitting on the black leather couch waiting for him. He smiles upon seeing Bertholdt and motions for him to come closer, spreading his arms and legs in an inviting manner.

Bertholdt takes the hint and straddles him on his lap. Erwin instantly starts touching him all over, slowly gliding his hands up his thighs and up the sides of his torso to his back and then back down circling around the front of his stomach, pulling at the little ribbons there and smirking up at Bertholdt who shivered under the touch.

“You look so sexy Bertholdt,” he coos and Bertholdt blushes, ducking his head into Erwin’s shoulder.

Erwin chuckles, reaching his hands up to cup Bertholdt’s face and lift his head. He places a gentle kiss on his lips, pulling away after a moment to observe Bertholdt’s face.

He smirks at him, “you’re so lovely when you blush.”

Bertholdt tries to instinctively duck his head again but Erwin keeps his hands at his face, making it stay forward and facing him. He lets out a deep laugh, “don’t hide, you’re pink skin looks so nice in this filthy little outfit.”

Berthold bites his lip, struggling to hide his embarrassment, as Erwin’s hands move back down his body. His hands send tingles down his spine as they glide over the sheer fabric. It’s thin enough that he can feel the texture of Erwin’s hands perfectly, but it provides enough of a barrier to create a teasing sensation.

Erwin pulls him into another kiss while continuing to travel his hands over Bertholdt’s body. He reaches around his back, pushing gently so Bertholdt is pulled in even closer to him and Bertholdt wraps his arms around his shoulders. Then he moves his hands to the front to caress his chest, lightly circling his thumbs over his nipples.

Bertholdt gasps into the kiss, his nipples already sensitive to the cold and added with the fabric rubbing over them creating an agonizingly delicious feeling causing him arch into the touch. He could feel Erwin smirk into the kiss and he knew the older man was doing it on purpose because he knew he was sensitive there.

He continues to run his thumbs roughly over the perk nubs and Bertholdt is soon panting into the kiss, subconsciously rocking his hips forward slowly as his cock grew hard.

Erwin pulled away to pepper kisses over his jaw, traveling down his neck and leaving gentle nips and teasing licks. Bertholdt brings his hands into his hair and cranes his head back to give him better access. 

Now that his mouth wasn’t preoccupied Bertholdt wasn’t able to hold back his pathetic whimpers at Erwin’s ministrations. The constant motion of his thumbs passing over his nipples was driving him mad and the occasional pinch would make his breath hitch and his hips jerk.

Erwin moved further down, placing open-mouthed kisses on his collarbones and down his chest. Then he moved his hands to support Bertholdt’s back as he brought his lips around a nipple, gently breathing hot air though the sheer fabric. Bertholdt was glad Erwin moved his hands to support his back because the sensation felt so good he couldn’t help but arch himself in a tight bow and if they hadn’t been there he may having fallen right off Erwin’s lap.

He tugged at Erwin’s hair as he swirled his tongue over the nipple, the barrier the fabric provided being just enough to tease him while still being able to feel the wet smoothness of his tongue.

“A-ah, Erwin,” Bertholdt moaned, slowly rocking his hips forward. With Erwin’s mouth on one nipple and fingers teasing the other he was fully hard now and his erection was shifting painfully under the thin fabric of the skirt, the lace edge scraping against his head roughly.

Erwin moved his mouth to the other nipple, gently biting at it and tugging, pulling it along with the fabric. Bertholdt whimpered above him at the slight pain and gently pulled at Erwin’s hair in response.

It only earned him a sly glare from Erwin, who looked up at him through his slightly disheveled hair, Bertholdt’s doing, and another rougher bite, before he pulled away to blow over the abused nub lightly and then give it a playful lick.

“Mm, E-Erwin, p-please,” Bertholdt begged, once again rocking his hips forward. The way Erwin was bending forward made it so Bertholdt’s erect cock wasn’t in contact with the other man’s body at all and it ached for attention. Erwin purposely kept his distance from it, instead opting to stay focused on Bertholdt’s chest.

Erwin pulls him into another kiss, distracting Bertholdt for a moment, as he reaches behind his neck to untie the thin string holding the dress up. The top falls, exposing Bertholdt’s chest completely, and Erwin chuckles lightly before returning to it and kissing and licking at the newly exposed flesh. 

When he wraps his lips around one of his already abused nipples Bertholdt gasps loudly, gripping his shoulders tightly and whimpering, “E-Erwin…”

Erwin keeps at it, enjoying the feel of Bertholdt squirming in his lap. He flicks his tongue over the nipple fast and then swirls it around slowly before biting at it playfully and going back to flicking at it, all the while pinching the other. Bertholdt is shaking above him, letting out tiny gasps and whines as he desperately tried to get some contact on his cock other than the thin material of his skirt. 

Switching his mouth to the opposite nipple and his hand to the other he brings his free hand to Bertholdt behind, sliding it under his skirt and groping his ass.

Bertholdt grinds himself down into the touch at the same time arching into the assault of feelings on his chest. Erwin always knew how to tease him just right so he’d be a squirming sputtering mess and when he found out Bertholdt had sensitive nipples he would literally spend an hour playing with them alone, leaving Bertholdt frustrated and crying from the overwhelming stimulation. 

“Is this good Bertholdt?” He breathed hotly over his flesh, “you like this don’t you? You’re already so hard. You think you could cum for me just from this, huh, Bertholdt? Will you be a good boy a cum without me needing to touch your cock?”

Bertholdt moans, returning his fingers to Erwin’s hair and pathetically sobbing out in pleasure as Erwin slowly swirls his tongue over a nipple while pinching harshly at the other. Bertholdt rocks his hips forward, the lace of the skirt scraping on the head of his cock, collecting pre-cum, and making him bite his lip in pleasure mixed with a twinge of pain.

Erwin chuckles over his skin, moving his lips to kiss delicately all around his nipple before returning to it. He alternates between soft and harsh touches, fast and slow movements, and gropes roughly at his ass while Bertholdt rocks himself forward into nothing, whimpering and shaking from the over sensitivity. 

“A-ah! E-Erwin! Ahh, please,” Bertholdt practically sobs, pulling desperately at Erwin’s hair and pushing himself down on the hand groping at his ass, “I want to c-cum, p-please!”

Erwin takes a little pity on him and while keeping his mouth where it is he moves the hand on his ass, reaching down a little further, gently sliding his fingers over the crack, stopping briefly to massage at his hole before pressing against his balls. It’s enough stimulation, combined with the teasing of his nipples and the fabric of the skirt on the head of his cock to have Bertholdt letting out a loud gasp, cumming in long leaking ribbons, staining through the sheer black material. 

“E-Erwin!” He moans, his cock twitching as it finished its release, and he tries to pull Erwin’s head away from teasing his nipples. Erwin gives him one last playful lick and tweak before pulling away and looking up at Bertholdt who was flushed a beautiful red and panting heavily, green eyes half lidded in pleasure.

Erwin smirks at him, and then looks down to his lap with a pout, “Oh look, you ruined your new outfit.”

Bertholdt catches his breath, sheepishly mumbling, “I-I’m sorry.”

Chuckling Erwin gives him a kiss, laughing over his lips, “Don’t worry, I’ll just buy you another.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Find me on tumblr at bloodandfluff and send me more sugardaddy!Erwin prompts! I need them! (if you want to of course...) And btw, that doesn't mean they have to be smut, not that there's anything wrong with that lol.


End file.
